The amount of functionality that is available from computing devices is ever increasing, such as from mobile devices, game consoles, televisions, set-top boxes, personal computers, and so on. However, traditional techniques that were employed to interact with the computing devices may become less efficient as the amount of functionality increases.
For example, inclusion of additional functions in a menu may add additional levels to the menu as well as additional choices at each of the levels. Additionally, inclusion of these features using traditional techniques may force the user to navigate through menus to access the features “away” from the current user interface.
Consequently, the addition of these functions in the menu may frustrate users by the sheer number of choices of functions and thereby result in decreased utilization of both the additional functions as well as the device itself that employs the functions. Thus, traditional techniques that were used to access the functions may limit the usefulness of the functions and the device as a whole to a user of the computing device.